


Hatoful/Heartful

by Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (those two are pretty subtle tho), ...ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Bittersweet, But one chapter brings up people clothing so yeah, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star Spoilers, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It’s mostly vague/leans towards birds, M/M, Promises, Rain, References to Mental Health Issues, Stars, Sunsets, Yuuya is a shipper, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Prompt fills for Hatoful Ship Week 2018.Day One: PromisesShuu asks Kazuaki about the scarf he always wears.Day Two: QuietSakuya and Yuuya share a peaceful breakfast.Day Three: Sunrise/SunsetHiyoko takes Ryouta and Sakuya to watch the sunset.Day Four: StarsAnghel checks in on Nageki after the events of Holiday Star.Day Five: StormsKazuaki gets caught in the rain. Shuu offers some assistance.Day Six: FarewellTohri says goodbye to Leone in his typical dramatic fashion.Day Seven: Nageki finds a family at St. Pigeonations.





	1. Red (Like Fate)

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Promises  
> This chapter is going to require a little extra context. This takes place in an AU I'm working on in which Hitori dies instead of Kazuaki, and Kazuaki becomes a teacher at St. Pigeonations. I'm working on the main story for this AU, so keep an eye out if you're interested!

“Why are you always wearing that scarf?” Shuu asked without looking up from the papers on his desk.

This startled Kazuaki (though that was a common occurrence for the quail), causing him to nearly drop the book he had been quietly reading. Why he had thought reading in the infirmary as the doctor did paperwork would be a good idea was beyond him. Despite the partridge’s rather intimidating nature, Kazuaki enjoyed his company. Yet, Shuu still had an easy time catching him off-guard.

“My scarf?” He echoed, gripping the red material alomst protectively.

“Yes, your scarf. It’s nearly summer, I would think it’s too warm to wear something like that. You wouldn’t want to suffer heat exhaustion and end up in here for all the wrong reasons, would you?” Shuu chuckled darkly.

“No-no, it’s fine. It’s not that hot... and, it was from a friend. A bird who’s very important to me,” Kazuaki said. Shuu didn’t respond.

“Um, I was at a very dark place in my life, a few years ago. He... helped me, a lot. He saved my life. He really did,” Kazuaki continued. Shuu stayed silent. Kazuaki ran the tips of his wings over the scarf, lost in thought.

“One day in late spring, he took me out to this beautiful field surrounded by trees outside of the city. I think it had been some human thing at some point, but nature had mostly reclaimed it. We made ourselves a little picnic, and just talked about nothing. We even flew around a little. It was incredible, I hadn’t flown in months! Which... is probably why I flew into a tree... I wasn’t seriously hurt, but I was pretty upset. I started to cry. That’s when he took the scarf he always wore, this scarf, and wrapped it around my neck. He told me how much I had improved since he first met me. And he asked me to promise to keep getting better. I didn’t have to be perfect or even always fine, just... better. That’s why I always wear this scarf. To remember that promise. Even on bad days, I’m still better than I was before. And that’s enough, I think.” 

Kazuaki paused. “That was the last time I saw him.”

If Shuu responded, Kazuaki didn’t notice. He did, however, notice the strange tension that had overtaken the infirmary.

“Oh-oh, I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to hear me ramble on about some bird you’ve never met, that would be stupid. I’m really sorry, maybe I should just-“ Kazuaki stammered.

“Stop. Your apologies are even more rambling than the story you just told,” Shuu said, cutting him off. The doctor seemed to consider something for a moment. “I suppose... we all have our own ways of honoring the promises of important ones, hm?”

“Ye-yeah...” Kazuaki knew better than to ask Shuu to elaborate. The doctor liked to keep basically everything about his personal life a secret, and trying to pry information out of him would not end well. Still... this was probably the closest Shuu got to opening up. Kazuaki smiled behind his book as the two returned to their comfortable silence. Maybe he was closer to the doctor than he thought.


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Quiet

Sakuya blinked slowly, the light of the midmorning sun shining from behind the curtains. Where... was he? He certainly wasn’t in his room in the LeBel household. No, this room was less than half that size, and he couldn’t hear the hustle and bustle of the servants from beyond the walls. Sakuya felt a flicker of panic. If the servants found his room empty in the morning, his father would- _Of course_. Sakuya scowled, memories of the previous day returning to the forefront of his mind. Father. They had another argument. It seemed that all he and his father did those days was argue. About his ambitions, about his friends, about-

Oh. Right. This was Sakazaki’s apartment, wasn’t it? His half brother had somehow found him after he fled the mansion, and he had offered to let him stay over. Sakuya had initially scoffed at the offer, but he really didn’t want to go home. So, the peasant’s apartment it was. At least it was better than the time he had stayed in the literal cave Hiyo- _Tosaka_  called a home. Sakazaki had furnishings that were comfortable enough, and the building had some level of insulation. There was even a spare bedroom, so Sakuya didn’t have to sleep on the couch. Though, he didn’t doubt that Sakazaki would offer him the bed even if there was only one. That was just the kind of bird he was.

Slowly, Sakuya got out of bed. He could hear the sounds of somebody moving around the kitchen. Would Sakazaki ask him about what had happened yesterday? He didn’t want to talk about it. He could hardly admit that he had been arguing with father, much less explain that Sakuya had been defending his brother. If the mongrel heard that, he’d become completely unbearable. However, the pull of hunger was strong, so Sakuya puffed out his chest and exited the bedroom. Sakazaki was at the stove, cooking something. He didn’t turn around when Sakuya entered the room. Had he not noticed him?

“Good morning, _mon petit frère_ ,“ Sakazaki said. Guess that answered that question.

A dozen different retorts came to Sakuya’s mind, but the fantail bit them back. After all, his brother had been nothing but kind to him this whole time. Insulting that would make him no better than his father, wouldn’t it? Instead, Sakuya opted to sit down at the table without a word. Sakazaki brought over a plate of pancakes, smiling pleasantly at the younger bird.

“No jabs at me this morning? Must be my lucky day,” Sakazaki joked. Sakuya flinched slightly. That caused Yuuya to frown, his eyes quickly filling with concern.

“You want to get something off your chest?” he asked.

Sakuya simply shook his head. He felt childish, but if he started talking he might not stop.

“Mm... okay. Whenever you want to,” Sakazaki said, the pleasant smile returning. The concern in his eyes never fully went away, though.

Sakuya slowly started to eat the pancakes. They were good, if not a bit simple. Soon Sakazaki joined him with his own plate, and the two ate in a comfortable silence. It was nothing like the oppressively formal meals Sakuya shared with his father and other nobility. He felt... surprisingly at ease. Like he did with Ryouta and Hiyoko (he allowed himself to call them by their first names. He didn’t have to worry here. He could tell). He glanced at his brother as he ate. He seemed happy. Was he happy that Sakuya was here?

Yuuya polished off the rest of his food, placed the cutlery in the sink, and gathered his belongings.

“Well, unfortunately, I have a few errands to run. I shouldn’t be gone too long. Feel free to stay as long as you like,” Yuuya said. He gave Sakuya one last comforting smile before stepping out the door.

Sakuya sighed, cleaning up the remains of his breakfast. He already knew he was going to take Yuuya’s offer, so he might as well act like it.


	3. Sunset Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Sunrise/Sunset
> 
> This ended up being an indirect sequel to the previous prompt fill lol

“C’mon guys, we’re almost there!” Hiyoko announced.

“Are you... sure? That’s... what you said... the last few times... My stomach hurts...” Ryouta groaned.

“Really, Tosaka. If you’re going to force us on this hike without telling us where we’re going, you could at least allow us to rest,” Sakuya grumbled. While Sakuya was faring better than Ryouta physically, he complained about three times as much.

“But if we took breaks in between, we wouldn’t get there in time. Besides, we made it!” Hiyoko declared with a grin. She stopped, gesturing at the hilltop the trio had reached. The peak provided a clear view of both the city and the surrounding forests. Hiyoko rummaged around in her satchel, pulling out a large water bottle and handing it to the panting Ryouta.

“A hunter-gatherer always comes prepared!” she said.

The three sat down in the grass, passing the water bottle around. The sun was beginning to set, illuminating the sky in a beautiful combination of reds, oranges, and pinks. The three watched the display of colors slowly shift into the starry night sky.

“Wow...” Ryouta said, completely in awe. Sakuya didn’t say anything, but it was clear he was just as impressed.

“Yeah, I really love this place. Best view I’ve found around here,” Hiyoko said, smiling softly. She locked eyes with Ryouta, giving him a meaningful look. Ryouta looked away, flustered.

“So, um, how’s living with Sakazaki-senpai?” he asked.

“It’s... okay. Much better than living in that prison I used to call home, at any rate,” Sakuya said, attempting to maintain his haughty temperament.

“So, I guess this means we can finally make this relationship official, huh?” Hiyoko said, wrapping her arms around the two boys. Ryouta smiled bashfully, while Sakuya puffed up in indignation.

“What?! What exactly are you going on about, Tosaka?!” Sakuya sputtered. Hiyoko looked at him quizzically.

“What? I thought the only thing stopping us was your stuffy nobelbird of a father. Now you live with Sakazaki-senpai, who is unconditionally supportive of you and also super bi himself,” Hiyoko said.

“Unless... you don’t want to? If not, that’s perfectly fine. It’s just, I’ve had a bit of a crush on Hiyoko ever since we were kids, and I like you a lot too, so...” Ryouta added. Sakuya was silent for a moment.

“I think... I’d like that a lot,” Sakuya said, none of his usual grandeur present.

“Well, now you gotta call us by our first names,” Hiyoko teased. Sakuya gave a small humph, turning back towards the sunset.

“Hiyoko... Ryouta... Thank you,” he said.

Hiyoko pulled the two closer as the sun slipped past the horizon.


	4. The Night Wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Stars

Nageki was tired. He wasn’t sure if that was possible, given his lack of a physical form, but he certainly _felt_ tired. It was just past three in the morning, according to the library clock. Mere hours earlier, he and his friends had been trapped in the fantastical world of the Holiday Star, and the events weighed heavily on his thoughts. Mr. One and Dr. Iwamine had given everybody medical clearance earlier, so the school building was now empty. He wished he could just sleep, but there was just so much to-

“ESTELLE!”

A loud crash followed by an even louder yell broke Nageki out of his morose thoughts. The library window was smashed into bits, and a familiar Bleeding Heart Dove stood in the middle of the shards of glass.

“Ah... Higure-kun? What are you doing here at this hour?” Nageki asked, taken aback by Anghel’s sudden appearance.

“My crimson breast sensed a great danger surrounding the Gathering of the Brilliant Light. A terrible threat comes when Heaven’s Eye closes. I had armed myself with the Sacred Bow, yet I fell prey to Demon of Fatigue during my preparations. When I awoke, I made haste to see if the situation could yet be salvaged,” Anghel explained.

“Well, you showed up a little late. You missed a lot...”

* * *

 

“...And that’s everything that happened during the eclipse,” Nageki finished, gazing at the night sky. The stars were still clear in the sky. Somewhere up there, the King was travelling with the Migrant.

“Gghk! To think you all bested such a great foe without my assistance! You truly live up to your name, Caller of the Phosphorescent Stars,” Anghel said.

“Mm... I suppose,” Nageki answered. He stared at the stars, a far away look in his eyes.

“Something still ails you, Estelle?” Anghel asked.

“It’s just... Hitori, or rather, professor Nanaki, as he’s known as now... he’s the only connection I have to my previous life. The details are still foggy, but he was definitely very important to me. But with him and the King... What kind of bird was he, really?” Nageki confessed.

“The Sage of Nightmares is surrounded by an intense darkness, masked as a creature of light. Those who carry such a heavy burden often fall to the path of blight. That does not mean he is beyond salvation,” Anghel said thoughtfully.

“I suppose. I wonder though... do I even want to remember my past? The only reason I was allowed to return here was because of my lack of memories. What if I remember, and I have to go away? I don’t want to leave so soon. I want to make more memories with you all,” Nageki said.

Anghel watched the stars, considering Nageki’s words. He took a deep breathe.

“I do not think you shall disappear so easily, Estelle Campanella. The Crimson Angel of Judecca cannot allow you to escape to the stars, after placing such a deep curse on me. For the way my crimson breast is set aflame every time you draw near... I will not rest until the pact is fulfilled! S-so... I’ll do everything in my power to make you stay,” Anghel declared. Despite his attempts to maintain composure, he was shaking from a mixture of the cold and his own nerves.

Nageki smiled. “Okay.”

Anghel continued to shiver, clearly flustered.

“...Y’know, I think Hiyoko keeps a blanket in here,” Nageki said.

Wrapped in the warm blanket, the two watched the stars until the night came to an end.


	5. A Rainy Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Storms

Dark clouds swirled in the sky as Kazuaki nervously made his way to work. He was normally content with walking everywhere, but these were the days he regretted his lack of a license. A huge storm was forecasted for the day, and he had to make it to the shelter of the school before it began. He had even gotten up early, so he could make it in time. He desperately wanted to avoid getting caught in the rain, as he had forgotten his umbrella at his desk. Every distant rumble made him jump. A few blocks away from the school building, Kazuaki felt the first drops fall. He broke into a panicked sprint, but he had no chance of outrunning the downpour. By the time he tumbled inside the school building, the quail was soaked.

Kazuaki leaned against the wall near the school entrance, trembling. He attempted to keep his breathing even. The first students would be arriving soon, so he couldn’t afford to lose his cool. Maybe he was dripping wet, and maybe his lessons plans were likely ruined inside his soaked bag, and maybe his heart was in overdrive from the run towards the school, but he just had to stay calm and _breathe_ -

Thunder roared loudly nearby, and Kazuaki let out a choked sob. Dammit, he was supposed to be an adult. What good was he if he couldn’t handle one stupid storm?

“Hohoho, seems you had some unfortunate timing on your commute, hm? Why, the storm just started,” a deep voice said.

The shaking Kazuaki looked up to see Dr. Iwamine looking him over, a small smirk barely visible on his face. Kazuaki stared at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hmph. Come with me,” Shuu said, walking away without a second glance. Kazuaki wordlessly followed, and the two made their way to the infirmary.

“Here.” Shuu handed Kazuaki a towel, a purple dress shirt, and some dark slacks.

Kazuaki ducked behind the privacy curtain surrounding the beds and quickly changed, doing his best to dry off. He draped his wet clothes over the curtain, and gingerly removed the contents of his bag. Luckily, his lesson plans were still legible, if a bit smeared. With a sigh of relief, he emerged from behind the curtain. Shuu was standing by the window, watching the rain. Kazuaki slowly approached him.

“Um, thank you,” Kazuaki said.

“It’s not like you could teach in that condition,” Shuu bluntly stated.

“Heh, I guess not...” Kazuaki said sheepishly. Despite being mostly dry, he still shivered from the cold. He instinctively pressed his body against Shuu’s. He looked at the doctor for any reaction, but if Shuu was surprised or annoyed, he didn’t show it. The doctor just continued to gaze at the storm.

“I’ve always been fond of this weather. The sound of rain helps me focus,” he said.

“Huh. I’ve never really liked big storms. The thunder and lightning always scared me as a kid, and I never got over it, I guess,” Kazuaki replied.

“You just have to learn to ignore it. Let the rain drown it out. Fear is irrational,” Shuu said. With perfect timing, another crash of thunder sounded nearby. Kazuaki stifled a yelp, though he didn’t feel as scared as he did earlier.

“Yes... fear is irrational,” Shuu repeated. Yet, Kazuaki noticed the way the doctor quietly grimaced, and how he inched ever so slightly closer to the quail. Shuu saw him staring and scowled.

“Don’t you have a class to go teach?” he said.

“Oh! Oh, yeah... I guess I should go. Thank you again for your help, Dr. Iwamine!” Kazuaki pulled away from Shuu and hurried out of the infirmary.

* * *

 

The class had settled down without much issue, and Kazuaki prepared to begin his lecture. However, Hiyoko’s hand shot up before he could get a word out. She stared at the teacher with unusual intensity, making him nervous about the question to come.

“Er, yes, Miss Tosaka?” he said.

“Are those Dr. Iwamine’s clothes?” she asked.

Kazuaki’s face flushed a bright pink as the class descended into curious murmuring. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of turned out Human AU ish? I mean, I generally prefer to write the birds as birds, or at the very least keep it fairly ambiguous, but I really wanted to do the clothing thing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Farewell

_Dearest One,_

_It saddens me to say that certain circumstances have forced me to depart from the city. As I will no longer be able to grace you with my presence, I wish to arrange a special rendezvous so I can bid you a proper farewell. Please meet me at the following address tonight at eight pm._

_Yours Truly,  
Nishikikouji Tohri_

Leone silently reviewed the note, his face passive.

“Good, maybe we’ll finally have him out of our feathers for good,” he commented dryly.

“I looked up the address. It seems to be some five-star restaurant in the heart of the city. I think he’s just making an excuse to take you on a dinner date,” Yuuya said. Ever since he read the note over Leone’s shoulder, a sly grin had plastered itself on his face.

“Of course he is,” Leone said, uninterested.

“Aw, c’mon. We already cleared him for any espionage, and he totally has a thing for you. Live a little, what’s the harm?” Yuuya teased.

“I’ve already caught on to his affections, Sakazaki. I don’t need to remind you that figuring out what other birds think is part of the job, and Nishikikouji already reads like an open book. I just don’t see why I should go,” Leone said.

“Well, if you don’t, he’ll probably get upset and bother us even more. Who knows, he might even redirect some of that agression he has towards the doctor and try to get revenge on you for breaking his heart. So really, it’s in our best interests that you meet his demands,” Yuuya countered.

“Fine, I’ll go. But wipe that grin off your face, Sakazaki.”

* * *

 

“Ah, One. I’m absolutely charmed you could make it!” Tohri proclaimed.

“Thank you for the invitation, Nishikikouji,” Leone said, sitting down at the table.

Tohri had booked a reservation at an expensive European-style restaurant. It was clear why Tohri has chosen it. The while place reeked of extravagance, practically glistening in the light of the chandeliers. Just a glance at the menu revealed the extraordinarily high prices of the food. Leone had an inkling that Tohri would be footing the bill, but Leone was thankful that his semi life- threatening job paid well enough in case he didn’t.

“So, you said you’re leaving the city? What for?” Leone asked.

“As much as it pains for me to part from you and my quest to take down Isa Souma, my duties as editor-in-chief require me to travel across the country for an incredibly important conference,” Tohri said.

“A conference? How long is that going to be?” Leone said, feeling more and more like his time was being wasted.

“Oh, no longer than a week,” Tohri replied breezily.

“You brought me out here because you’re going to be gone for less than a week,” Leone responded, completely deadpan. This was the sort of over-the-top behavior he had come to expect from the pheasant, yet he still couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“W-well, maybe so, but it’s the first time I am going to be absent from the city for a prolonged period of time, so I thought I would give you a special farewell. What good would I be if I left somebody as extraordinary as you in the lurch?” Tohri said.

“You think I’m extraordinary?” Leone asked, amused. If only Tohri actually knew...

“Obviously not as extraordinary as yours truly, but yes. You put up with so much at that insane school of yours, yet you always seem to handle it with admirable levelheadedness. Why, you’re almost like one of the action heroes we publish in our magazines! And any enemy of Isa Souma is a friend of mine,” Tohri said with a haughty laugh.

To Leone’s surprise, dinner proceed quite pleasantly. Sure, a large portion of the conversation involved Tohri stroking his own ego, but Leone found he didn’t mind that much. The food was actually somewhat fitting of its high price tag (which he knew from experience wasn’t always the case with these sorts of places). All in all, it was an enjoyable experience. The pair exited the restaurant together.

“Thank you again for the dinner, Nishikikouji,” Leone said.

“You are quite welcome. Shall I escort you back home?” Tohri asked.

“Nah, I have some errands to take care of before I head back. I’ll see you around,” Leone said.

“Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow. I shall return as soon as I am able so I may grace you with my presence once more!” Tohri exclaimed.

“Mmhm. See you in a few days,” Leone said.

The cockatiel waited for Tohri to round the corner of the city block before letting out a tired sigh.

“Sakazaki, you can come out now.”

The quiet yelp from the fantail put a soft smile on Leone’s face.


	7. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Home

Nageki was used to Hiyoko frequenting the library, especially since she found out he physically couldn’t leave the area. She wasn’t very good at staying quiet (much to the dove’s chagrin), but he appreciated her company nonetheless. She had even taken to checking out the books he recommended so they could discuss them. Nageki had to admit it: Hiyoko was his best friend. So it didn’t surprise him too much when the hunter-gatherer girl snuck into the library after school hours, toting a sleeping bag and a full backpack.

“What is all that?” Nageki asked.

“We’re having a sleepover! The staff is all gone for the weekend, I already checked,” Hiyoko answered with a grin.

“A... sleepover?”

“Yeah, a sleepover! I figured it must get lonely spending your nights in the library, so I thought I’d stay over tonight. Have you ever had a sleepover before, Nageki?”

“Maybe. If I have, I don’t remember.”

“Well, I’ll make sure you have a blast tonight!”

Nageki learned that you didn’t really do much sleeping at sleepovers. You played boardgames, and watched movies, and just talked a lot. It was different from his quiet norm, but it was an enjoyable experience. As Hiyoko finally settled down to sleep, she gave Nageki her signature sunny smile.

“I’m gonna help you experience all of the great things in life, Nageki. It’s a promise,” she said.

A couple days later, she told him that the detention she got from stealing the janitor’s keys was completely worth it.

* * *

 

Ryouta didn’t often come into the library on his own. Sometimes Hiyoko would drag him in there to hang out, but Nageki could always sense a strange awkwardness Ryouta had around him. Nageki wasn’t the most socially adept bird in the world, so he couldn’t really do much about it. Thus, he wasn’t quite sure what to do when Ryouta approached him in the library, alone.

“H-hello, Nageki,” Ryouta stammered.

“Hello,” Nageki responded, pretending to be engrossed in his book. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the most polite of responses, but Nageki didn’t know how else to proceed.

“Um, what are you reading?”

“‘Destined to Find You’. It’s a romance novel about a world with predetermined soulmates. Romance novels aren’t usually my favorite, and I’ve already read it. However, it has some very interesting themes of destiny and the importance of both platonic and romantic relationships. I find that I can appreciate it more upon rereading it.” That was probably the most words Nageki had ever said to Ryouta directly, but he couldn’t help but ramble when it came to discussing literature.

“Oh. Sounds really interesting, actually. Does the library have another copy?”

“I don’t think so. Here.” Nageki gave the book to Ryouta.

“Uh, weren’t you reading this? I wouldn’t want to take it away from you while you’re busy with it...”

“It’s okay. Like I said, I’ve read it before.”

“Well then, thank you! I’ll let you know what I think of it when I’m done!” Ryouta accepted the book, giving Nageki a warm smile. As he left the library, Nageki smiled too. The tension was broken, and Ryouta definitely seemed like the kind of bird anybody could be friends with.

* * *

 

Nageki usually didn’t mind being confined to the library. A place full of books was probably one of the better places to be trapped, especially if you enjoyed reading as much as he did. And with the recent discovery that he could move vertically, he could go to the roof for a breathe of the outdoors. However, he found himself wanting to leave the library more and more lately. Maybe it was his brief freedom of movement on the Holiday Star, or maybe it was Hiyoko’s determination to help him experience as much as he could. Regardless of the reason, there were days when Nageki desperately wished to escape the confines of the library.

Today was one of those days. Most of the students had shuffled out for the day, but Nageki could hear the faint noise of somebody playing the piano. It was a beautiful sound, and it sparked Nageki’s curiosity. Who was playing? What song was it? If only he could find out... Nageki found himself drawn to the door of the library, straining to hear the music better. He leaned closer and closer to the boundary that kept him trapped within the room... and stumbled into the hallway. Nageki blinked, unable to believe his eyes.

“What...?”

Nageki wasn’t sure how he had managed to leave the library, but he knew what the first thing he wanted to do was. He followed the sound of the piano, leading him to what he could only assume was the school’s music room. A fantail pigeon that Nageki recognized as one of Hiyoko’s friends was playing the piece. Hiyoko and Ryouta were also present, watching him perform. Hiyoko, ever alert, noticed Nageki enter the room. She stared at him, eyes wide.

“Nageki?!” she exclaimed.

That got Ryouta’s attention, whose mouth dropped open at the mourning dove’s presence. The fantail (Sakuya, he believed?) stopped playing and looked them, annoyed.

“Who is this, and why do you find the need to interrupt the flow of the music?” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. It sounded so beautiful, and I wanted to hear it bett-“ Nageki was interrupted by Hiyoko grasping him in a bear hug, spinning around in excitement.

“YOU’RE OUTSIDE OF THE LIBRARY! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!” she squealed.

“Er, Hiyoko? I think you’re making him dizzy,” Ryouta commented. Nageki was greatful, considering Ryouta was right. Hiyoko stopping spinning him and loosened her grip, but she didn’t let go.

“Hehe, sorry. I’m just really happy for you, Nageki. How did this happen, anyway?” Hiyoko said, smiling.

“I’m not really sure myself. I really wanted to listen to the piano music, and when I went to the entrance of the library to hear it better I found I was no longer trapped,” Nageki explained.

“Weird. Well, I don’t really care how. I’m just glad you’re here,” she said.

“Will somebody _please_ tell me what is going on?!” Sakuya interjected.

Hiyoko introduced Sakuya to Nageki and gave a basic explanation of his backstory as the library ghost.

“But wait, I thought you couldn’t see Nageki, Sakuya. At least, you couldn’t when we all went to watch the eclipse. Oh! Is it because you’re no longer a classist jerk?” Hiyoko mused.

“What?!” Sakuya sputtered in indignation.

“Um, I was wondering, what song were you playing?” Nageki asked, changing the subject before things could get out of hand. Sakuya noticeably relaxed when the conversation was brought back to music.

“The piece is called _Clair de Lune_  by Claude Debussy. Would you like to hear it _in full_?” Sakuya asked, giving Hiyoko a sharp glare.

“That would be lovely,” Nageki said.

Sakuya started the piece again. Nageki thought it sounded even more beautiful up close.

* * *

 

“Coo, coo!”

Nageki sat on the bleachers, watching an energetic dove run laps around the track. Since the piano incident, Nageki found he could now go as far as the school grounds. After that, he hit an invisible wall much like he had before in the library. Hiyoko was disappointed he couldn’t leave the school, but Nageki was content with any improvement. It certainly made it easier to hang out with his friends, given that they tended to cause a bit of a ruckus in the library. Case in point, Okosan. The dove always managed to make a mess or anger the librarian whenever he stopped by, so he was overjoyed to hear Nageki could meet him outside instead. Despite his oddities, Nageki thought Okosan made for pleasant company. Okosan paused after finishing his latest lap, flying up next to Nageki’s spot in the bleachers.

“Coo coo? (Is Nageki enjoying watching Okosan run?)” Okosan asked.

“Yes. Your speed is quite impressive, Oko,” Nageki replied.

“Coo coo! (Of course! Okosan is the fasted member of the track team!)” Okosan puffed out his chest proudly. He noticed Nageki staring beyond the track.

“Coo? (Is something bothering Nageki?)”

“Not much. It’s just... weird, being out here. I was trapped in the library for so long, and now I suddenly have the whole school. Will I be able to go even farther? I wonder...”

“Coo coo. (Okosan thinks it’s just like running.”

“Hm?”

“Coo coo, coo! Coo coo! (Like, Okosan started out only able to run a few laps at a time. But Okosan trained and trained, and now Okosan can run many many more! It’s the same for Nageki. Nageki’s spirit needs to get stronger and stronger, so he can run farther! The stronger you get, the farther you can run!)”

Nageki thought about it. He did feel stronger than he did before. Bonding with Hiyoko, and making actual friends... he had certainly grown a lot from when he had first awoken as a ghost.

“Heh... maybe you’re right, Oko.”

“Coo coo! (Okosan is always right!)

* * *

 

“Estelle, I must implore you to take this cursed painting from my possession!” Anghel said, thrusting a piece of paper in Nageki’s direction. He seemed flustered.

Nageki examined the the paper. It contained sketches of Nageki and all of their friends, but it was different from Anghel’s usual fare. Instead of the fantasy style he drew his manga in, the drawings were much more realistic. He vaguely remembered Anghel busily sketching the last time everybody hung out together as a group. He must have drawn everybody then.

“What’s this, Anghel?”

“The other day, I came across the Golden-Winged Messanger on my way out of these cursed halls. As I made haste so as to not waste my crimson blood on him once more, the Tome of Epics was nearly lost. The Golden-Winged Messenger retrieved it, and remarked that indulging in a study of the profane would allow me to better harness my abilities. However, now that the training is complete, I can no longer hold onto this page, lest it infect me with the despair of the unenlightened,” Anghel explained.

“I... see,” Nageki said slowly, “Why are you giving it to me?”

“I thought... you would appreciate an illustration of those you have formed the pact of blood with,” Anghel muttered, embarrassed.

“Pact of blood?” Nageki echoed.

“Yes, a pact of blood! The spiritual entwinement of souls, interlocking fates!”

Nageki stared at Anghel, confused. He had gotten used to interpreting Anghel’s... Anghelisms, but he couldn’t possibly mean what it sounded like he meant. Anghel sighed in frustration.

“Family, as the unenlightened would put it,” Anghel grumbled, clearly unhappy with having to use normal language.

Nageki stared at the paper. _Family, huh...?_ Nageki remembered having a family. It was blurry amd distant, but he did have one at some point. But now...? He thought about Hiyoko’s bright encouragement, Ryouta’s gentle conversations, Sakuya’s strong presence, and Okosan’s exuberant advice. And of course, Anghel’s strange brand of affection. Nageki smiled brightly, tears pricking his eyes. Yes, he supposed he did have a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s a day late, but honestly I’ve been surprisingly on track this entire time so I don’t really mind. Participating in this Ship Week was a blast! I had a lot of fun, and I think I’ve noticeably improved just over the course of this week. And I’m kind of terrible when it comes to consistently writing and uploading, so I’m really happy I managed to get all (well, almost all) of the prompts done on time. So thank you for reading!


End file.
